The Sorting
by EmilyGail
Summary: Albus was really worried about getting sorted into Slytherin. That is, until his dad talked to him at the station. What happened next is anyone's guess.


The Sorting

After glancing once more out of the train window at his parents' smiling faces, Albus Potter turned around. Rose was standing there waiting for him. "C'mon, Alby. Let's go find a compartment."

The two cousins set off down the narrow hallway, dragging their heavy trunks behind them. They peered into the compartments they passed, looking for an empty one they could settle into. James had made it very clear that he didn't want any dorky first years sitting with him and Freddie, so they were on their own.

They saw all of their older cousins spread out as they walked through the train, but none of them seemed to want Albus or Rose to sit with them. They managed to walk down the entire length of the train and found no empty compartments. However, the very last one had one small, blonde boy inside it.

Albus looked at the boy and then back at Rose. "Well, looks like this is our only option."

Rose grabbed his hand as he reached for the handle. "Alby, we can't! He's a Malfoy, and you heard my dad! He would kill me."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Uncle Ron isn't here, Rosie. Come on." With that, he slid the door open and walked right in. Rose stood in the hallway for a moment, then huffed and followed her cousin inside.

The boy inside looked up when they walked in, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Albus dropped his trunk and stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Albus, and this is my cousin Rosie. Nice to meet you."

The boy stared at Albus' hand for a moment, but then he raised his hand and returned the handshake. "Hi, I'm Scorpius."

Albus turned and grabbed Rose's trunk and slid it into the corner along with his own. "We're first years," he said to Scorpius over his shoulder. "What about you?"

Still looking surprised, he glanced at Rose before returning his gaze to Albus. "I'm a first year as well," he replied quietly.

Albus plopped down across from him, and Rose slowly followed suit. "Brilliant! Maybe we'll be in the same house," Albus said with a smile.

Rose snorted.

Scorpius' and Albus' eyes flashed to her face. Albus' gaze was admonishing, while Scorpius' was resigned, like he had been waiting for this moment since they had walked into the carriage.

"What?" she asked Albus. "Oh, come on, like you would be in the same house as him!"

Albus' face was now challenging. "Oh really? And why is that?"

When Rose's face colored and she seemed to be too afraid to answer, Scorpius spoke up. "Because I'm a Malfoy, and you're a Potter. You are the son of Harry Potter, aren't you?" he said, his eyes taking in Albus' face, which was so similar to his father's.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, I am. So what?"

Rose seemed to regain her voice. "So, you're the son of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice! Of course you're going to be in Gryffindor!"

Albus rolled his eyes at her. "Who my father is has nothing to do with me. And, if you must know, Dad was almost placed in Slytherin!"

Rose and Scorpius both looked at Al in shock. "What?" she spluttered.

Albus crossed his arms. "Yes. Dad told me right before we got on the train. James was making fun of me and told me that I was going to get Slytherin, so Dad told me that he was almost placed there. I was named after a Gryffindor AND a Slytherin, so why not?"

Scorpius seemed rather impressed, but Rose's face just flushed a Weasley red. Albus ignored her and turned to Scorpius again. "I see no reason why I couldn't be placed in Slytherin, or you in Gryffindor!"

At this, Scorpius finally relaxed slightly. "Oh, I don't think that I will end up in Gryffindor. I'm not my father, but I have always wanted to be in Slytherin."

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess we will soon find out!" He pulled out his pack of Exploding Snap cards and offered them to Scorpius. He smiled shyly and took them, shuffling them and dealing all three of them cards.

The train ride passed quickly for the three first years. Rose, while still cautious, seemed to slowly open up to Scorpius. She finally stopped watching him suspiciously when he admitted that he was a Cannons supporter. By the time they had changed into their school robes and loaded into the boats with Hagrid, the cousins were getting along well with the shy but pleasant Malfoy.

Once they arrived at the castle, the three of them all became very quiet. They were all feeling very nervous about being sorted. Professor Longbottom was waiting for them when they walked inside. Albus ran over and gave his godfather a hug before returning to Rose and Scorpius. The professor explained to all the first years all about the four houses, before forming them into a line and leading them into the Great Hall.

Albus' eyes took in the beautiful Hall and all the floating candles when they walked in, then raised them up to the enchanted ceiling above their heads that his mother had told him about. He finally looked around at all the people that filled the hall, most of whom were staring right at their group. He thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He could see his cousins sitting throughout the Gryffindor table, watching the first years gather in the front of the faculty table.

Professor Longbottom began reading names off of a scroll in alphabetical order. Albus recognized several of the surnames of his fellow students from stories his parents and Uncle Ron had told them from their own Hogwarts days.

Scorpius was the first of the three of them to be sorted. He took a deep breath before stepping forward and sitting on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the old and weathered Sorting Hat on his head. Scorpius sat there for a minute, with several emotions passing over his face. At one point Albus was sure he saw panic. However, the Hat finally shouted, "Slytherin!" and Scorpius smiled and hopped off the stool before joining the table on the end where everyone was clapping. Several students clapped him on the back, before the noise died down.

After a few more students, Albus' name was called. The Hall was instantly quiet; everyone wanted to know where the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter was going to be sorted. Albus strode forward and smiled at his godfather before sitting down. The hat's brim fell down, covering his eyes, and he heard a voice speak quietly into his mind.

_Look what we have here. Albus Severus Potter. You remind me of both the men you were named for. Very brave, indeed._

Albus gulped nervously, before attempting to talk to the hat. _But what if I don't want to be in Gryffindor?_

The hat chuckled. _Ah, a thirst to prove yourself, eh? You seem desperate to stand out in a house of lions, with plenty of ambition to help you on your journey. I know exactly where you belong, my boy._

He felt the hat shift on his head before it loudly proclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

His godfather pulled the hat off his head, revealing a completely silent Great Hall. He locked eyes with his brother. James looked shocked, his mouth gaping open and his eyes bulging. He nervously stood up and faced the Slytherin table, meeting Scorpius' eyes and smiling nervously. At this, the Hall was suddenly filled with noise. The Slytherin table was cheering loudly, some even chanting, "We got Potter!"

Scorpius returned his smile shyly, and Albus made his way over to the table plopping down next to him. "Looks like we'll be roommates after all."

Scorpius grinned in reply.


End file.
